


Never Thought We'd End Up Like This

by casstayinmyass



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Arguing, Ben Loves It, Caleb's A Little Shit, Canon Compliant, Coda, Dad Washington Always Knows, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nicknames, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Season/Series 02, Smut, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb volunteers to pursue the bust of King George. Even though Ben's defense mechanism is to fake indifference, he is unable to after a few drinks, and Caleb's about to get an unexpected confrontation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Thought We'd End Up Like This

You could cut through the tension with a knife- the whole camp could feel it. Mr. Sackett hadn't paid it much mind, but then, he was too busy side-eyeing everyone over his letters, anyway. The soldiers felt the thick division in the air... the normal light camaraderie of Ben and Caleb's brotherhood had come to a halt ever since Caleb volunteered to go after the bust.

Caleb Brewster was a trying individual when he had his mind set on something, but to Ben, who had known him since they were old enough to punch each other out, he was particularly insufferable that night.

"You're just so god damn stubborn!" Ben snapped, dumping the rest of his drink in the fire, which greeted the liquid with a loud hiss. It had been his third that night, and Caleb finally realized why his friend had been tipping them back with such conviction. 

"You're just obsessed with playing king of the mountain, tallboy!" Caleb shot back with that irritatingly careless grin, "Washington gives you a little power, and you think you've got a say in everything! Drop that God complex, you're not fooling anyone."

"Oh, that's horse shite and you know it," Ben growled, "I couldn't care less about telling people what to do- I care about y... your safety, Caleb, because if you get caught, who do we have left to smuggle the information to Anna?" _God_ dammit _,_ _why did Caleb have to look so attractive that night?_

Caleb just scoffed. "Have you ever known me to get caught?"

"Caleb-"

"Even once? Recall an instance, ever?"

"Have you no regard for your life?!" Ben shouted furiously, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. Caleb's smile faltered.

"I have every regard for yours, which is why I'm volunteering." Ben frowned, silence befalling them.

"What?"

Caleb shrugged. "Snatching up this bust of almighty Georgie brings us one step closer to finding out what we need to know, right? That brings us one step closer to winning this bloody war, which means you and me can return to our everyday lives... just how they were before."

"So you're just going to go out and win the war for us then," Ben nodded, sticking his hands on his hips, "Wonderful. Who has the God complex now, huh? You're about as headstrong as Abe now. I suppose I should be thanking you, Caleb, for your selfless dedication to Washington's cause, I should be kissing your boots-!"

Suddenly, Ben was jolted off guard as Caleb grabbed the front of his white button up, yanking him closer.

"You should be kissing something else, you bloody ingrate. Could be my last night, least you can do is give a guy a smooch!" A teasing smack to his ass sent Ben to roll his eyes. But the fact that his friend still hadn't released him from his hold troubled him just a little, making it harder to convince himself that this was a platonic joke.

He searched Caleb's playful brown eyes, firelight dancing in them, and all the emotion he had poured into that argument came to a head as he dragged Caleb in for a deep kiss. By the startled grunt, Ben assumed Caleb had been messing around with him in his previous statement, but made no move to pull away- in fact, Ben could feel his friend's lips turn up in a smile as he pulled him even closer.

"Well that was a memorable off-seeing," Caleb nodded as Ben pulled away, and sometimes the blonde major just hated his friend's carefree attitude toward everything. He wanted to know Caleb _cared_ , for real. This was real to him, something he had been harbouring for years... everything was evident in his eyes.

"I could kill you," Ben whispered, dragging his thumb across his own bottom lip, where he could still taste Caleb's whiskey. Caleb's eyes dropped down to watch the small motion.

"I could fuck you," Caleb remarked. Ben did a double take.

"Wh-wh-bu-"

"Oh, but I forgot, you're still a virgin... wouldn't want to set the expectations too high for future seekers of the patented Wonderous Cock of Benjamin Tallmadge-"

"Caleb!" Ben muttered, a wave of embarrassment overcoming him. Had anyone seen them? Had- god forbid- _Washington_ seen them? He'd kept this a secret long enough he didn't need it getting out- a camp of soldiers was a nest of vipers.

"If you're worried about prying eyes, I've got myself an idea," Caleb murmured conspiratorially.

"The last time you had an idea, you dowsed a hatchet in kerosene and- whoa!!" In one quick rush, Ben felt himself being pulled into his tent, which was only a few feet away, thank the maker.

"What are you-?"

"Finishing what you started," Caleb replied with a grin, and, knocking Ben flat on his back, (as he was infuriatingly quite capable of doing), brought their lips together again. Ben blushed deeply as a moan slipped out of him- he was also embarrassed to notice his hips were canting up into Caleb's hand, which was currently sliding down, further, into territory only Ben himself had ventured into. The blonde soldier once again stopped them, and this time, Caleb seemed a tad annoyed.

"What now, you fussy prick?"

"You're not..." Ben shifted, "You're not just... _restless_ , are you?" he asked nervously. He didn't have the guts to blurt out that he had dreamed of this moment since he was a youth, so it was pretty important to him; but there was no fooling his best friend.

"Jesus, you're a pussy." Ben hit his friend in the stomach, getting a satisfying 'oof' out if him from this angle, and the bearded man rubbed the sore spot. "Well, you know me, I'm always as horny as a three-balled tomcat," Caleb shrugged, "But right now?" His expression sobered up significantly, taking a moment to appreciate the scene, "Lookin' down at you like this... for once in my life, I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

Caleb's gaze dropped, and Ben squirmed a little, his friend only resuming his path downward, dipping into Ben's breeches finally.

"Wow... okay," Ben whispered, half to himself, as Caleb got a hold of his hardening shaft.

"Gonna blow your load before I get to the good stuff, tallboy?" Caleb smirked, and Ben didn't have the mental capacity to answer him... not with half of his brain preoccupied, and his underlying shock that they were even having this conversation.

"Tell me where it feels good," Caleb continued gently, and Ben cleared hit throat.

"Caleb, you don't need to feel obligated-"

"I don't feel obligated to do anything," Caleb muttered, trailing his thumb down Ben's hipbone, "Except make you come so hard you forget your own bloody name."

"Yeah, well- wait, what?!" Ben sputtered, eyes widening. Caleb laughed loudly, and kissed him again.

"Here, lick my palm."

"What?!"

"Lick it!"

"What? Why?! Your palm is dirty and disgusting. I'll probably get malaria from it."

"Jesus, fine, fine- I'll do it." Watching Caleb lick his own palm should not have been as arousing as it was to Ben, and his friend felt it in the way the blonde's cock twitched in his hand.

"Excited, are we, Benny?" Caleb grinned impishly, and Ben had the overwhelming urge to punch Caleb again. With his wet palm, Caleb took Ben in hand again, stroking him slowly.

"L-let me... oh, let me do the s-same... to you," Ben managed out, face regularly contorting as Caleb kept up a good pace.

"You won't know what in god's good name you're doing," Caleb muttered, "Leave it to me."

"I want to try, you ass," Ben snapped, and Caleb raised his eyebrows.

"Well... I ain't one to argue with a good thing." Opening his breeches, Ben saw that Caleb was already hard, and reached out cautiously to mirror the touches Caleb was giving him. Both men braced themselves, both extremely turned on at the moment with years of sexual tension being resolved.

"C-Caleb-" Ben whispered, eyes fluttering shut. 

"Yeah... yeah, me too," Caleb mumbled back, taking his free hand and wrapping it around the one that Ben had on him.

"Mm, that's..." Ben gasped, " _Oh_! Caleb, I'm-"

"Ben," Caleb hissed, and both men came together, trading sloppy kisses as the high raged between them. After a moment of recovery, Caleb drew in a deep breath.

"Well... that's one way to keep the chill out."

"Caleb... I want to... I want to do... the rest... with you," Ben breathed, and Caleb chuckled.

"Steady, Benny-boy. Get some rest, drink some Bourbon, and forget the fact that I'll be gone a week, yeah?" Ben grumbled, wiping off his face with his sleeve.

"I still wish you'd leave it to someone else."

"Someone else won't get the job done," Caleb grinned, and with a quick ruffle to Ben's hair with his clean hand, he hopped up, wiping his hands and haphazardly dragging his breeches up. Taking a swig from the bottle on the table, Caleb burped. Ben raised an eyebrow at him, propping himself up on an elbow, and with a wink, Caleb pretended to stumble out of the tent.

"Well, those ain't me quarters!" he slurred to any curious onlookers of the camp, and stumbled off to his own tent.

Ben smiled a little, running a hand through his disheveled hair. He had no idea what this meant for them... they weren't... lovers, were they? They were still close, and friends, and Caleb didn't hate Ben now, did he?

God, he didn't know. All he knew is that he didn't want to worry about what had transpired between him and Caleb. No, he just wanted to fall asleep imagining the soft tickle of Caleb's beard on his chin as his friend's lips touched his... and Caleb fell asleep thinking of how good Ben's hair felt between his fingers.

...And, Washington shook his head two tents over, praising the Lord that those two idiots got it out of their systems at last. 


End file.
